


Werewolf

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Hallowe'en Ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: If he lets Mags off the leash, it's with a purpose in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/gifts).



> Written for a 'Trick or Treat' meme, Hallowe'en 2016.

Mags clambered to her feet and wiped her mouth.

"Well done, my girl," Captain Cook said, sounding as if he might have been praising a dog for retrieving a thrown stick. "Come along, now."

Mags lingered, looking down at the motionless body of the guard.

"Did I really have to kill him?" she asked.

The Captain squeezed her shoulder. "Well, he wasn't going to let us past otherwise, was he? You mustn't let him prey on your mind."

"But... couldn't you just have bought a ticket?"

Captain Cook patted his bulging moneybelt. "Ah, if only I'd had the right change."


End file.
